


Чужой умер, да здравствует Чужой!

by AlGhoul



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Apocryphal Gospels, Gen, The Void, lyrical apocryph
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Когда один Хозяин Бездны уходит – ему приводят смену. Чужой, которого мы знаем, впервые ступает в свои будущие владения.When the Master of the Void dies - new one arrives. The Outsider as we know Him makes His first step into His future kingdom.





	Чужой умер, да здравствует Чужой!

**Author's Note:**

> Если рассматривать Апокалипсис как смерть Бога, то Бездна в данном произведении, находясь в переходе между двумя Чужими, пребывает, таким образом, в состоянии пост-апокалипсиса после смерти предыдущего хозяина.  
> Автор текста фривольно трактует взгляды Харви Смита на сущность и биографию Чужого и отношения оного с Бездной.  
> Грешновато.
> 
> Could translate later if needed.

“The blood ran out and I became a God”.

Бездна разрушается и умирает. Бездна зовёт тебя, сама, задолго до того, как тебя находят Они. Созвездия в небе, эхо протяжных криков с моря, свежие кости, вымытые на берег. Всё вокруг говорит с тобой, годами, с младенчества. Ты ни разу не был в Бездне, только слышал старые легенды от бабок-повитух. Но ты слышишь в ночном воздухе шёпот: круг сменяется.

Они приходят. Под серыми капюшонами не видно лиц. Слышны только низкие голоса, негромкие, густые; они объясняют, как это важно. Быть преемником – очень почётно. Ты всё понимаешь, только ты понятия не имеешь, как управлять целым миром; только иногда, стоя по колено в стылой воде Ренхевена, ты расправляешь руки, и тебе кажется, что всё вокруг сейчас поднимется в воздух за ними следом. Просто потому, что ты можешь. Ты знаешь. Возможно, всегда знал.

Он уходит, и мир трещит по швам даже с этой стороны. Разломы в переулках между домами сочатся черной смолой, она вытекает на улицы и начинает медленно испаряться, издавая запах гари. Крысы бегут в море, вопреки здравому смыслу, пытаясь уплыть, словно в воде не та же самая чернота. Он уходит.

Киты чувствуют, всегда чувствуют. Киты поют Ему прощальный гимн, раскачивая неспокойные воды хвостами – это меньшее, что они могут. Корабли тонут чаще обычного, и люди остаются сидеть дома – молиться всё истовее и громче. Старую веру не задушить новыми законами и запретами. Новая вера приходит и уходит вместе с правителями и завоевателями, сменяет одна другую, переписывая скрижали, меняя имена и добродетели. Старая вера остаётся с людьми. Когда киты неспокойны – люди знают, кого просить о милости.

Свечи горят на резных костях по всему городу. Ты уже знаешь: теперь они горят тебе.

Он уходит, но на прощание передает тебе последний привет, кладёт ключ в твою руку, пока ты спишь. Ты просыпаешься с заледеневшими ладонями, и пол вокруг засыпан пеплом. Пора.

Они приходят за тобой, облачают тебя в парадные одежды, украшают перстнями. Пора, пора. Синие глаза отражаются в зеркале в последний раз. Ты готов. Наверное. Может быть. Наверняка. Они окружают тебя плотным кольцом, выводя во внутренний двор. Факела трепещут над раскиданными костьми. Пора.

Вот идёт агнец, возрадуйтесь. Сын человеческий скоро станет новым Царём. Так было уготовано. Так будет. Смена пришла, чествуйте молодую кровь! В последнюю секунду на алтаре ты думаешь, что всё-таки не готов; затем это уже неважно.

Бездна содрогается, обрушивая каменные башни вниз, в бесконечность. Через какое-то время они снова будут пролетать где-то сверху. Время в Бездне неважно, пространство – нигде и везде. Ты смотришь на неё, как на старую знакомую. Кажется, ты был здесь всегда. Какой беспорядок.

Эхо молитв доносится до тебя сквозь эхо китов. Теперь ты – один из них. Ты можешь махнуть хвостом, если захочешь, вздымая волны, которые разнесутся по всему миру. Ты предпочитаешь оставаться таким, каким привык себя знать. Это твоё право. Глаза в зеркале отражаются черным; ты думаешь, что лучше бы не отражался, и сразу исчезаешь. Бездна послушна. Она – это ты.

Ты проходишь по уцелевшим остаткам старых коридоров, они медленно скручиваются в спираль, меняя пол с потолком, оставляя трещины в стенах. Куски снов тех, кто был здесь до тебя, и тех, кто будет после. Всё колючее, пыльное. Старое. Это твоя теперь задача, твой выбор: построить здесь лазурь и синеву, вернуть воздух и воду, или сжечь всё дотла, обратив в пепел. Нет настоящей разницы в том, как заканчивать цикл и начинать новый; созидание и разрушение – один и тот же процесс.

Ты выходишь наружу, в клубы черных завихрений, клубишься, как дым, вместе с ними. Дым – это тоже ты. Серые и черные осколки, покрытые смолой, зависли в ожидании вокруг. Точка тишины застыла между выдохом и новым вдохом. Бездна ждёт твоего первого слова, новый хозяин.

И когда ты, раскинув руки, поднимаешь ладони вверх, всё вокруг поднимается следом за ними.

Когда-то, где-то там, по другую сторону, у кого-то другого было другое имя. Теперь твоё имя – Чужой, тот-кто-с-другой-стороны. Ты делаешь вдох.

Киты поют новый гимн, они знают: Чужой умер. Да здравствует Чужой!


End file.
